


Пропавшее время

by WTF_MOSK



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Amnesia, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Retcon, Retcon (Torchwood), Roleplay, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гвен просыпается со вкусом Реткона во рту, а Джек обзавелся плохой привычкой и заработал угрызения совести.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пропавшее время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Missing Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477075) by [amelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia/pseuds/amelia). 



**Глава 1. Пропавшее время**

«Снова Реткон», — поняла Гвен, еще даже не успев открыть глаза. Голову как будто распирало изнутри, словно из нее пытался вылупиться какой-то инопланетянин, а во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. Гвен прищурилась, привыкая к приглушенному свету в спальне. Было тихо. Рис давно ушел на работу, электронные часы показывали четыре часа дня.

Она потеряла... сколько? Целый день?

Прошлым вечером Янто принес в штаб китайскую еду, и они с Джеком сидели и шутили о кисло-сладкой куриной жизни. Янто засек всплеск энергии разлома на расположенном неподалеку складе. Они решили исследовать его утром, так что Гвен с Джеком сидели и планировали утренний рейд.

А потом? Она что, проспала их утреннюю встречу? Или Джек дал ей Реткон, чтобы она забыла о тех ужасах, с которыми им пришлось столкнуться на складе?

Головная боль начинала казаться слишком знакомой. Они так уже делали. Что-то прошло сквозь разлом, а потом она внезапно потеряла целый день.

Гвен выпила обезболивающее, натянула чистые джинсы и поспешила в штаб.

* * *  
У полок с продуктами было безлюдно. Рис положил в корзину мелочи для офиса — ручки, кофе и снэки — и подошел к полке с винами. Гвен уже неделю не приходила домой к ужину. Может, сегодня?

Он хотел сделать для нее что-то романтичное, чтобы отвлечь ее от мыслей о пришельцах и Торчвуде. Чтобы их жизнь снова начала казаться нормальной.

Снимая бутылку с полки, Рис подавил приступ ревности. Его не покидало ощущение, что Гвен проводит вечера в Торчвуде не из-за заданий или охоты на пришельцев, а из-за этого Джека в его дурацкой шинели, даже если сама не отдает себе в этом отчета.

Но спросить Гвен об этом напрямую он не решился — это только бы все усложнило. Возможно, проведенный дома вечер, выдержанное «Пино Нуар» и романтический ужин — это именно то, что им надо, чтобы жизнь вернулась в привычную колею.

* * *  
_За неделю до этого._

16:30. Тош, прищурившись, вглядывалась в монитор и небрежным почерком переписывала перевод сообщения с маленькой бутылочки, выпавшей из разлома, а Гвен и Оуэн планировали рейд на существ, свалившихся вместе с ней. Эти твари нападали на местные клубы готов и охотились на завсегдатаев, строящих из себя вампиров. На первый взгляд даже забавно, но когда один за другим начали пропадать юные подражатели Эдварда Каллена, стало как-то не до смеха. Джек был поглощен изучением досье на пропавших, а Янто готовил кофе.

Наконец, Джек отодвинул гору бумаг — он был не в настроении для разборок с пришельцами. Неужели за сотню лет в этом проклятом Торчвуде он не заслужил хотя бы небольшого перерыва?

Янто заглянул в кабинет.

— Еще кофе, сэр?

— Спасибо, Янто, — широко улыбнулся Джек, отодвигаясь от стола.

Янто наклонился и наполнил его кружку горячим свежезаваренным кофе. Джек протянул руку и коснулся пальцев Янто своими, обхватывая кружку.

— Я тут вспоминал, — сказал он, — номер двадцать три.

— И?..

Они занавесили одну из камер в подземелье темной тканью для большей уединенности. Джек приказал Янто приковать его за руки к стене и отхлестать. Янто не любил брать контроль в свои руки, но Джеку отказать не смог. Для того чтобы начать получать удовольствие от подобных вещей, ему нужно было разрешение. 

От воспоминаний о той встрече, полной секса, боли и принуждения, у Джека до сих пор голова шла кругом, хотя царапины на их коленях от бетонного пола давно уже зажили. Джек буквально этим утром пересматривал записи с камер наблюдения и обратил внимание на то, каким громким был Янто. Стоны, вскрики и ядовитые комментарии, которым он обычно не позволял вырваться наружу, в видеофайле номер двадцать три предстали во всей красе.

— Не могу перестать о нем думать, — сказал Джек.

— Правда, сэр? — Янто натянуто улыбнулся и отступил на пару шагов.

— Не самый твой любимый? — спросил Джек. — Судя по звукам, тебе было очень даже приятно.

— Я сегодня вспоминал номер четыре.

Янто слегка облокотился на стол и посмотрел на Джека сверху вниз.

Джек отхлебнул кофе — идеального, как всегда — поставил чашку на стол и поднялся, чтобы посмотреть Янто в глаза.

— Понятия не имею, зачем мы вообще его записывали. Немного ванильно, тебе так не кажется?

— Иногда это помогает расслабиться, — ответил Янто.

Джек кивнул, задумавшись. Видео номер четыре было не особо интересным — они занимались любовью на кровати, сжимая друг друга в объятиях, и на видео мало что можно было рассмотреть. Может быть, Янто действительно хочется именно этого, подумалось Джеку. Тишины и романтики. Занятий любовью, от которых серьезные отношения быстро становятся пресными — по крайней мере, по мнению Джека.

Он открыл ящик стола и достал флешку.

— У меня есть новая запись. Завтра вечером можем попробовать что-нибудь новенькое.

— Что у тебя на уме?

Щеки Янто слегка зарделись — все-таки эта игра ему определенно не наскучила.

Джек ухмыльнулся.

— Может, оденем тебя в полицейскую форму?

Янто расплылся в улыбке.

— И где ты собираешься взять форму?

Джек наклонился ближе.

— У тебя есть двадцать четыре часа. Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — ответил Янто, слегка изогнув бровь, и покинул кабинет.

Джек сел и услышал, как отрывается дверь штаба. Похоже, Янто ушел, не предложив остальным еще кофе, — обычно это служило для них сигналом убираться домой в конце рабочего дня. Джек услышал, как они собирают вещи, потом дверь открылась и снова закрылась.

Стоило Джеку подумать, что он остался один, как в дверь его кабинета постучали.

 

**Глава 2. Неловкость**

Джек поспешно запихнул под груду бумаг засаленный журнал, который он листал, чтобы чем-то себя занять. Гвен зашла в кабинет, громко цокая каблуками, выжидающе посмотрела на Джека, а потом подошла к столу и деловито сказала:

— Надо поговорить, Джек.

— Хорошо.

— Остальные уже ушли домой. Осталась только я.

Джек откинулся в кресле, водрузил ноги на груду бумаг и сложил руки за головой, ожидая, что же последует за этим заявлением. Он думал, что Гвен выпалит что-нибудь о деле, над которым работает. Вместо этого она обошла стол и облокотилась на него в нескольких дюймах от ног Джека.

— На прошлой неделе... когда Риса подстрелили, — она замялась.

— Как он, кстати?

— Все еще не может заткнуться всякий раз, когда разговор заходит о пришельцах, — криво усмехнулась Гвен.

Джек улыбнулся в ответ.

— Прежде чем я ушла той ночью, — продолжила она, опуская взгляд, — ты сказал, что не можешь этого сделать. Ты не смог дать мне Реткон.

Джек кивнул, переводя взгляд на стену.

— Ты угрожала Торчвуду.

— Неправда, — она наклонилась вперед. — Торчвуд прекрасно обойдется и без меня. Это ты чувствовал угрозу.

В ее взгляде читался вызов, и у Джека в ответ зачастил пульс. Он вскочил с кресла и наклонился к Гвен. Ее глаза округлились, но она даже не шевельнулась. Гвен уже привыкла к тому, что Джек пытается запугивать, давя авторитетом.

— Тебе не нравится здесь? — тихо спросил он. — Ты хочешь покинуть Торчвуд?

— Я хочу остаться, — покачала головой Гвен. — Но я не единственный офицер полиции, интересующийся пришельцами. Ты легко нашел бы мне замену. Но ты ведь не отпустишь меня, Джек. Ты, не Торчвуд. Почему?

— Ты часть моей команды. Ты нужна нам. Если ты будешь угрожать уходом, ты поставишь под угрозу всю организацию.

— Ты ревнуешь к Рису? Потому что я целыми днями расследую с тобой дела о пришельцах, а вечером возвращаюсь домой и сплю с ним в одной кровати?

— Я не ревную. — Джек не отстранялся, чувствуя дыхание Гвен. — Я твой босс. Ты собираешься замуж, Гвен.

Гвен кивнула и помахала у него перед носом рукой с кольцом на безымянном пальце. Джек невольно отшатнулся.

— Он меня любит.

— Блестящая штучка, — заметил Джек, отступая. — И правда любит.

— Фианит — он не смог позволить себе бриллиант, — сказала Гвен внезапно упавшим голосом. — К тому же, он хотел, чтобы я носила кольцо его бабушки, но она еще не умерла.

Она сделала огорченное лицо. Джек вздохнул, признавая поражение.

— Твоя взяла, Гвен! Не будем стирать Рису память. Можешь рассказать ему о разломе. Увидимся утром.

— Мы еще не закончили! Ты разгуливаешь в этой шинели, как в доспехах, — сказала Гвен, хватая его за лацкан и не позволяя отвернуться. — Но ты ведь не такой неуязвимый, каким хочешь казаться, правда? Внутри, под этой броней, бушуют чувства.

Джек сжал и разжал кулаки и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь не реагировать на провокацию.

— Чего ты хочешь, Гвен?

— Снимай шинель.

Джек расправил плечи, плавным движением снял шинель, положил ее на кресло и развернулся к Гвен, уперев руки в бедра. Его лицо было жестким и ничего не выражало.

Гвен оттолкнулась от стола и подошла к Джеку вплотную, положила руку ему на грудь, поверх сердца.

— Ты не один, Джек. Этот мир не холодный, не одинокий и не ужасный.

— Да, иногда он горячий и фантастический.

Он схватил Гвен за запястье и убрал ее руку со своей груди. Не в силах удержаться, он задержал взгляд на ее декольте. Интересно, Гвен специально пыталась выглядеть соблазнительно?

У нее были расширены зрачки. Ну конечно, специально. Ах, в какую интересную игру они, оказывается, играли.

Джек сократил расстояние между ними и представил себе, что может учуять ее реакцию.

— Ты не хочешь идти домой к своему жениху? — тихо спросил он.

— В моих отношениях с Рисом все кристально ясно. А вот ты из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы оставаться загадкой.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал он, неожиданно опуская ее руку. — Я просто слишком многое пережил. Чтобы все объяснить, понадобится целая библиотека.

Джек отпустил ее запястье, и Гвен взяла его за руку, прижимаясь к нему.

— Тогда можешь начать прямо сейчас, Джек.

Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него, слегка приоткрыв губы. Джек поверить в это не мог, но пошел на поводу у инстинкта и поцеловал Гвен. Та с энтузиазмом ответила, прижимаясь сильнее.

— Мы одни? — спросил он, отстранившись.

— Да.

— Хорошо. — Он прижал ее к столу. — Можешь пообещать, что это останется между нами?

Гвен кивнула и ответила ему неожиданно низким голосом:

— Разумеется.

Ее руки блуждали по его груди, возясь с пуговицами. Поспешно расстегнув его рубашку, Гвен стянула ее с плеч. Джек положил руки ей на бедра, притягивая к себе.

* * *  
Как быстро, оказывается, можно перейти от сумбурного потока слов к нерешительным вопросам поцелуев. Потом они извивались друг напротив друга, сухие, и жаркие, и не прятали ничего. Только что они выясняли отношения — и вот уже цепляются друг за друга в порыве страсти, ничего больше не скрывая.

То, что таилось за всеми их взглядами, игривым смехом, саркастичными колкостями, которыми они обменивались весь предыдущий год, вдруг стало кристально ясным. Все это напряжение накопилось просто потому, что они хотели друг друга, но не находили в себе смелости в этом признаться. С падением главного барьера между ними упали и все остальные, и их ничего уже не сдерживало. Пропала нерешительность, все вопросы и запреты, и руки скользили по телу в поисках чувствительных местечек.

Джек забрался руками под блузку Гвен, расстегнул бюстгальтер и погладил мозолистыми пальцами нежную кожу ее грудей. Раздев ее, он ласкал ртом ее сосок. Он задумался, насколько она смелее, ведь решилась на этот риск. Гвен потянулась рукой к его члену, и Джек толкнулся бедрами ей навстречу.

Все это было гигантской ошибкой. Они оба это знали, но это их не остановило. Наконец-то освободившись от одежды, они переместились в кровать Джека. Волосы Гвен разметались по подушке, Джек вколачивался в нее, буквально текущую от возбуждения. Гвен провела руками по его животу, посмотрела на его тело с благоговением, мысленно сравнивая пухлым телом Риса. В Джеке не было ничего мягкого — ни в его мышцах, двигающихся под кожей, ни в сосредоточенном взгляде, ни в том, как он грубо пощипывал ее соски и сжимал талию.

Он продолжал вбиваться в нее, и жесткий ритм контрастировал с его соблазнительной улыбкой и непристойностями, которые он шептал ей на ухо, заставляя стонать и вскрикивать, пока у нее не осталось сил терпеть.

Гвен оттолкнула Джека, заставила его лечь на спину и оседлала. Он толкнулся бедрами ей навстречу, поддерживая заданный ритм, постанывая с каждым толчком. Джек отдал ей инициативу, позволил самой задавать темп, ведущий к головокружительному оргазму. Гвен откинула голову, выставив напоказ изящную шею, ее живот вздымался и опускался под его руками. А потом их словно накрыло штормовой волной, накрыло с головой, и они уже не сдерживали хриплых криков.

Когда Гвен замедлилась и начала успокаиваться, Джек перевернул ее на бок и снова вошел. Он вцепился в ее бедра, прижал к себе и присосался к ее шее. Гвен попыталась увернуться.

— Никаких следов. Никаких следов, Джек. Нам нельзя...

— Ты принадлежишь мне. Ты принадлежишь Торчвуду, — прорычал он.

Джек потянулся к ее руке. Гвен попыталась отбиться, но он все-таки снял кольцо и швырнул его на пол, а потом резко перевернул Гвен на живот.

Джек куснул ее в шею, но на этот раз осторожно.

— Никаких следов. Обещаю, — нежно пробормотал он. — Все в порядке?

— Да!

Он снова толкнулся в нее, медленно, потом быстрее, пока не начал вбиваться в нее с громкими стонами. Гвен выкрикивала его имя, и «да», и «боже», и все, что обычно выкрикивают в таких случаях, а Джек никак не мог вспомнить, вел ли Янто себя так же.

Джек застыл, и Гвен толкнулась навстречу, поводила бедрами, пытаясь довести его до оргазма. Джек вытащил член и прижал Гвен к постели, не давая двигаться. Она лежала и чувствовала, как его член пульсирует у ее бедра.

— Почему? — спросила она. Джек перевернул ее и посмотрел в глаза. Выражение его лица было совершенно не читаемым. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

Он коротко кивнул и снова толкнулся в нее, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Она застонала, ощущая, как он задевает ту самую точку внутри нее, и сжала его бедрами. Джек улыбнулся, чувствуя одобрение, и продолжил вбиваться в нее.

— У нас вся ночь впереди.

Гвен широко улыбнулась.

— И правда.

Хоть у них и была целая ночь, все закончилось быстро. Гвен сразу же улеглась на бок, отвернувшись от Джека. Он нежно погладил ее по спине.

— Ты будешь об этом жалеть? — мягко спросил он.

— Нет. Да. Это неправильно, Джек, но это _так_ правильно.

Он пропустил пряди ее волос между пальцами и прикоснулся губами к плечу Гвен. Прижавшись к ней, он позволил себе скользнуть ласкающим взглядом по всем изгибам ее тела — груди, животу, бедрам. Джек снова почувствовал возбуждение и захотел, чтобы эта ночь никогда не заканчивалась.

— Тебе надо идти домой. К нему, — сказал он, понимая, что голос выдает его чувства.

Гвен резко села, поспешно с ним соглашаясь.

— Он спит.

— Он будет знать, что ты пришла домой. Проснется рядом с тобой.

Джек не хотел, чтобы она уходила, но он желал для него лучшего.

Все еще стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом, Гвен принялась одеваться. Джек почесал шею и натянул боксеры, затем взял бутылку с водой из коробки на полу. Повернувшись к Гвен спиной, он вытащил из кармана брюк небольшой контейнер с таблетками, бросил одну из них в бутылку и, дождавшись, пока она растворится, закрутил крышку. Затем он развернулся и протянул бутылку Гвен.

— Возьми воды на дорогу.

Гвен посмотрела на него впервые с того момента, как они оба кончили.

— Хочешь, чтобы я забыла?

Джек покачал головой.

— Так будет лучше.

Она взяла бутылку, но не открыла. Это был ее выбор — Джек не собирался ее ни к чему принуждать. На самом деле он не хотел, чтобы она забывала. Он хотел, чтобы она фантазировала об этом — одна в ванной, или когда Рис прижимает ее к постели и курчавые волосы, окружающие его член, переплетаются с аккуратно подстриженными лобковыми волосами Гвен.

— Ты тоже выпьешь? — спросила Гвен.

Джек снова покачал головой, опустив взгляд на кровать.

— Нет, — ответил он севшим хриплым голосом и сглотнул. — Я этого не забуду.

Гвен кивнула и отстранилась. Дождавшись, пока в коридоре раздастся стук ее каблуков и откроется дверь штаба, Джек включил трансляцию с камер наблюдения.

У воды сидел человек в безупречном костюме. Янто просто сидел и ждал. Время от времени — нет, слишком часто — Янто ждал, пока Джек пригласит его провести с ним ночь, если у вдруг возникнет такое желание. Иногда они играл в прятки, чаще всего они трахались, а изредка просто засыпали, прижавшись друг к другу.

Когда дверь открылась, Янто вскочил с места. Гвен не знала — никто из команды не знал — что Янто часто ждал. Гвен вошла в кадр и заговорила с Янто, потом села рядом. Джек смотрел, как она крутит в руках крышку бутылки.

Джек попытался внушить ей, чтобы она двигалась дальше, отправилась домой и по дороге швырнула бутылку с Ретконом с причала.

 

**Глава 3. Утопающие**

Янто погрузил руки в наполненную теплой водой раковину, снова и снова намыливая одну и ту же тарелку. Плещущаяся вода успокаивала кожу. Его ладони жгло после отжиманий от бетонного пола подвала, а запястья все еще болели после того, как Джек прижимал его к стене.

Прошлым вечером Янто медлил, прежде чем уйти из штаба. Он хотел остаться. Он хотел, чтобы Джек прижал его к стене, обхватил его задницу ладонями, бормотал на ухо непристойности. И, судя по тому, как Джек говорил об их видео, он хотел того же.

Поэтому Янто ждал снаружи, разглядывая блики на воде. Просто сидел и ждал, пока начнет гаснуть свет, Гвен, Оуэн и Тош уйдут домой, а Джек увидит его через систему видеонаблюдения и пригласит вернуться.

Он потерял счет времени. Наступила ночь. Зажглись фонари. У Янто не было причин идти домой.

Гвен вышла из штаба с рассеянной улыбкой на лице. Вот тогда Янто и заподозрил, что их с Джеком связывало нечто большее, чем очередной особый проект Торчвуда. Когда Гвен заметила Янто, ее улыбка стала натянутей. Когда она подошла ближе, он ощутил запах Джека на ее коже.

Гвен попросила Янто проводить ее домой. Следующим утром он пришел в штаб рано — как, впрочем, и всегда — но прежде чем Янто успел сделать кофе, Джек схватил его за плечо и впечатал в стену.

Голос Джека отдавался эхом в голове Янто. 

— Ты ей ни слова не скажешь. Ни слова.

Янто понятия не имел, о чем именно ему не разрешается говорить с Гвен. Агрессивная близость Джека заставила его изнывать по утреннему траху. Потному, жаркому, громкому. Джек раздел бы его донага и перегнул через стол для совещаний или кухонный стул, или разложил на своей кровати. На самом деле, Янто было все равно.

Но это была не прелюдия, а угроза: если Янто попробует хоть заикнуться о том, что прошлой ночью видел, как Гвен выходит из штаба, он об этом пожалеет. Джек отпустил его и исчез так же внезапно, как и появился. Когда Янто наконец приготовил кофе, Джека в штабе уже не было.

Янто поймал себя на том, что чересчур сильно сжимает в руках керамическую тарелку, еще чуть-чуть — и она треснула бы пополам. Он выдохнул, ополоснул тарелку, поставил ее на сушилку и принялся мыть чашку.

Лучше не задумываться о том, что Джек с Гвен делали той ночью. Лучше не задумываться о том, почему ей после этого пришлось принять Реткон.

Джек был его боссом. И его любовником. И Янто не хотел думать о том, что может случиться, если он решится вызвать Джека на откровенный разговор. Ему придется терпеливо наблюдать и выжидать пока он не поймет, какие чертовы игры Джек затеял на этот раз.

* * *  
Джеку пора было остановиться. Все вышло из-под контроля. Он это знал. Янто это знал. Остальные тоже скоро догадаются, что происходит. Джек ставил на то, что первым поймет Оуэн или сама Гвен. Хотя, может быть, и Тош — она проницательнее, чем может показаться, просто знает, когда стоит промолчать.

Гвен вернулась с работы под прикрытием в коротком черном платье и туфлях на каблуках. Когда они толпой вышли из конференц-зала после дневного совещания, Джеку захотелось попросить ее задержаться и разложить прямо на столе. Он сделал мысленную пометку: надо находить как можно больше поводов отправлять Гвен на задания под прикрытием в нарядных платьях, а потом проводить разбор полетов один на один.

Гвен задержалась, чтобы спросить у него что-то, а Джек, поджав хвост, сбежал в свой кабинет, с грохотом захлопнув дверь, и сразу же об этом пожалел. Никто ничего не узнает — если, конечно, он сам себя не выдаст. Джек посмотрел на плавающую в банке руку Доктора. Ему так захотелось, чтобы его кто-нибудь хоть ненадолго забрал на другую планету. А Доктор сделал бы ему выговор, смерив неодобрительным взглядом своих темных глаз и надув губы.

Что было нужно Джеку — так это быстрый грубый трах. Или медленный чувственный трах. А лучше — оба, один за другим. Он отправился на поиски Янто, только чтобы обнаружить, что тот поглощен беседой с Гвен о Капитане Америке и современных комиксах.

— Ну, — он похлопал Янто по плечу, — раз уж мы работаем допоздна, как насчет китайской еды?

— Так, мне пора уходить, — сказал Оуэн. — У меня планы на вечер.

— Заказать двойной виски в пабе «Looney» вниз по улице? — поинтересовалась Гвен.

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Оуэн. — Когда я говорю, что у меня планы, я имею в виду — где угодно, только не здесь.

— Джек, я положила тебе на стол отчет, который ты просил, — встряла Тош. — Но если я нужна, могу остаться.

Она робко улыбнулась своей предупредительной улыбкой, и Джек вдруг ощутил вспышку боли за нее.

— Иди домой, — сказал Джек. — Хорошего тебе вечера. Оуэн, никаких потасовок в пабах.

— Ну откуда я мог знать, что та симпатичная брюнетка окажется ариоватом-перевертышем с тягой к убийствам?

— Вообще-то можно было по запаху определить, — пробормотал Янто.

Джек ухмыльнулся.

— Рис работает допоздна, — сказала Гвен. — Так что я не против китайской еды.

— Отлично. Янто, позвони в доставку. Тош, убедись, что Оуэн не влипнет в неприятности. Увидимся утром.

— Спасибо, — улыбка Тош перекосилась, и она пулей вылетела из двери, как будто ей было, куда спешить.

— Мне говядину с брокколи, — попросила Гвен. Янто кивнул, и Гвен развернулась обратно к компьютеру.

Джек положил руку Янто на плечо, наклонился и сказал ему практически на ухо:

— Ты ведь знаешь, чего я хочу?

— С кисло-сладким соусом?

— Сойдет.

— Курицу.

— Янто!

— Вы хотите, чтобы я поел и убирался отсюда, сэр.

— Да.

Джек планировал провести ночь с Янто, а не выгонять его. Но после его последней реплики... что ж, Янто знал, чего Джек хочет на самом деле, и готов был ему уступить. Янто способен пожертвовать местом в кровати Джека, чтобы не потерять место в его жизни, и даже не пытался жаловаться. Джека это восхищало: такое поведение демонстрировала истинную силу Янто.

Джек сжал его плечо.

— Просто сделай так, чтобы у нее была причина задержаться.

Джек знал, что за ничего не выражающими взглядами и язвительными комментариями Янто многое скрывается. Вздохнув, он отвернулся. Ну вот, он умудрился и Янто впутать в его планы насчет Гвен. Это надо было прекращать. Но положить всему конец можно будет завтра, а события сегодняшнего вечера уже не остановить.

Янто сдержал слово. Они болтали о работе и кино, если и смеялись. Потом Янто извинился и сказал, что пойдет посмотрит, как поживает разлом. Вернувшись, он заявил, что там происходит что-то необычное. Гвен сразу же заинтересовалась, а Янто принялся довольно правдоподобно зевать, и, в конце концов, Джек отправил его домой.

Двадцать минут спустя Джек и Гвен набросали непродуманный план исследования склада, в котором, судя по всему, наблюдались всплески в энергии разлома, а потом Джеку снова удалось затащить ее в постель.

 

**Глава 4. Кисло-сладкое**

Джеку нравилось знать, что Гвен хочет этого так же, как и он, что в итоге она уступит. А для нее каждый раз был первым. Она всегда выбирала Реткон. В каждую их встречу существовала вероятность, что она отвергнет его и пойдет домой к жениху.

Но с каждым разом было все проще. Ее тело помнило. Спустя всего двадцать минут после ухода Янто Джек уже сидел рядом с ней на диване. Они выпили по бокалу вина, и когда Джек нерешительно положил руку ей на бедро, она придвинулась ближе, вместо того чтобы отпрянуть.

Он медленно скользнул руками под юбку Гвен. Она замолчала на полуслове.

— Джек? — вопросительно произнесла Гвен.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Гвен, поглаживая ее талию и бедра. Она взмахнула руками и вцепилась в его плечи. Наконец, когда прижались друг к другу еще сильнее, Джек провел пальцами вверх по бедрам Гвен и она, расслабившись, откинулась на диван. Ее стоны отдавались эхом от высокого потолка, под которым лениво наматывал круги птеродактиль.

Джек зубами стащил лямки ее платья с плеч, а потом стал перед ней на колени. Гвен развела бедра и потянула его за волосы. Джек носом отодвинул в сторону ее трусики и провел языком, пробуя ее на вкус. Гвен уже была влажной, и ее терпкий запах сводил Джека с ума.  
Ее жесткие волосы коснулись его лица, Джек упивался ее ароматом и изгибами тела. 

Гвен простонала имя Джека, и его член напрягся в штанах. Он потерял счет тому, сколько раз соблазнял ее за прошедшую неделю.

Когда она кончила, ее влага стекала по его подбородку. Джек наслаждался каждой каплей, пока Гвен не прекратила вскидывать бедра и не замолчала. Когда он отстранился, посмотрела на его влажное лицо. Щеки Гвен раскраснелись и блестели от пота.

Джек собрался встать и притянуть ее голову к своему член, но Гвен окинула его тяжелым взглядом и сказала:

— Мы ведь уже это делали, так?

Джек сжал ее бедро, слизывая ее влагу с губ, и ответил низким надтреснутым голосом:

— Да.

— Ты заставил меня выпить Реткон?

— Я всегда даю тебе выбор, — сказал Джек.

— Это случилось _больше одного раза_? — немного шокированным голосом спросила Гвен.

Джек кивнул, погладил ее бедро, а потом резко встал и сел рядом с Гвен. Она не попыталась отстраниться, но он все равно не мог смотреть ей в глаза.

— Каждую ночь на прошлой неделе. Сегодня я не был уверен, помнишь ли ты.

Он рассеянно поглаживал мягкую ткань ее платья, накручивая ее на пальцы.

— Как ты мог? — пробормотала Гвен, но не отстранилась.

Наоборот, она еще теснее прижалась к Джеку, и тот посмотрел на нее с удивлением. 

— Что, значит, еще раз? — спросил он.

Вместо ответа Гвен поцеловала его, провела языком по его губам, и Джек застонал. Немного повозившись, она расстегнула пуговицу на его штанах и стянула их. Гвен оседлала Джека и потерлась о него, ее руки лихорадочно блуждали по его телу, как будто она тоже целый день только об этом и мечтала.

— Гвен, — простонал он, утыкаясь лицом в ее шею. Джек пытался сдержать стоны, но у него не получалась. Гвен приподнялась и начала ритмично двигаться, заставляя его поднять голову и встретиться с ней взглядом. Они застонали в унисон и рассмеялись, когда сверху отозвался птеродактиль.

Волосы Гвен падали на лицо Джека. Он поднял руку, чтобы убрать их, и положил ладонь на ее щеку. Он поцеловал ее почти невинно, и в этом простом прикосновении губ было больше понимания и дружественности, чем в любом из тех пылких поцелуев, которыми они обменивались на прошлой неделе.

— В это раз я не собираюсь забывать, Джек. Даже не думай, что у тебя получится меня заставить.

— Тебе решать, — сказал Джек. — Каждый раз.

Он вскинул бедра, и Гвен толкнулась ему навстречу, а потом они двигались, вцепившись друг в друга, и не могли остановиться — взад-вперед, взад-перед, как плещущиеся на берег волны.

Вскоре стоны Гвен стали громче, а у Джека начало сбиваться дыхание. Он втянул ее сосок в рот, обвел языком. Гвен вся дрожала, напоминая ему волны бурной реки, и Джек наконец перестал сдерживаться и кончил в нее.

После Гвен задремала прямо на диване, прижавшись к Джеку, а он ласково поглаживал ее волосы. Осторожно высвободившись, Джек налил стакан воды и бросил в него большую таблетку Реткона, смешанного со снотворным.

Он потряс Гвен за плечи.

— Гвен, выпей. Не хочу, чтобы ты заработала обезвоживание.

Она что-то сонно пробормотала и села, опираясь на одну руку. Гвен не задумываясь, взяла стакан у Джека и выпила всю воду в несколько жадных глотков. Поставив стакан, она легла и снова уснула.

Джек в последний раз провел руками по ее телу, поцеловал ее, а когда за окном забрезжил рассвет, он одел ее и отвез домой. По его расчетам, она должна была проспать еще несколько часов.

Джек сидел в машине под струей теплого воздуха из обогревателя, положив руку на бедро Гвен, в неудобной позе, спавшей на пассажирском сиденье. Дождавшись, пока уедет Рис, он припарковался у дома и открыл дверь ключом Гвен. Он занес ее в квартиру, снова раздел и положил на кровать. В комнате пахло ее мужем.

Он несколько минут стоял в дверном проеме и слушал мерное дыхание Гвен, наблюдая, как вздымается и опадает ее грудь. Что ж, по крайней мере, с ним всегда останутся воспоминания. Джек знал, что больше никогда этого не сделает. Это зашло слишком далеко и продолжалось слишком долго.

Отъезжая от дома, он позвонил единственному человеку, который ждал его звонка.

— Джек? — сухо спросил Янто.

— Оставайся дома, — приказал ему Джек. — Я скоро приеду.

— Ты... что?

— Тебе удалось раздобыть полицейскую форму?

— Гвен мне очень помогла, — быстро ответил Янто. — Она задействовала свои связи.

— Хорошо, потому что скоро ты на сутки посадишь меня под домашний арест.

— Джек? — ошеломленно спросил Янто. — Пойду найду наручники.

Джек коротко рассмеялся.

— Я знал, что тебе можно доверить вершить правосудие от имени жителей Кардиффа.

— Рад стараться.

Джеку показалось, что в тоне Янто сквозит самодовольство. Он ухмыльнулся. Пожалуй, он слишком долго пренебрегал Янто. Теперь Джеку просто нужно научить своего мальчика открыто говорить то, что он думает, и брать контроль в свои руки.


End file.
